


Sister Dearest

by mrsseizetheday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsseizetheday/pseuds/mrsseizetheday
Summary: You were living with the Weasleys since you were eight years old. The boys see you as their sister, but one of them can’t help himself to see you as more than that
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 83





	Sister Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Death, grieving, alcohol consuming, two curse words – but there is a happy ending!

„How did you do it?” you sighed when you sat down at the table in the kitchen. 

„Did what?“ Molly Weasley asked while she placed a cup in front of you. 

„You raised your kids here at home. All of them,“ you sighed. 

„Well first of all they weren’t the same age when they were still here. But Fred and George,“ she sighed, „they were a challenge.“ 

You chuckled. „I think I know what you mean. I have this kid and when I don’t give him enough attention some toys are hitting me constantly. Magical children are a handful!“ 

„But you wouldn’t trade it,“ the older woman said when she sat down in front of you. 

„No. And also because I know that their parents get them and have to entertain them for the rest of the day,“ you smiled. „But still, I’m pretty tired.“ 

Soon the empty places at the table were filled with the people you liked most. You know that saying that the people who don’t have much give the most? Well it’s true as the Weasleys had taken you in when you didn’t have a family anymore. You didn’t have the red hair but you still felt like a Weasley. Maybe that was also a reason for you to work at a day care – to give something back. 

The family often joked that you fit right in with you being a year younger than Fred and George and a year older than Ron. „Hey favourite sister,“ Fred joked and slung an arm over your shoulder when he slid in next to you. 

„Hey,“ Ginny complained when she entered the kitchen and heard him. George sat down on the other side of you while poking your side which caused you to jump lightly in the air. 

„I didn’t expect you to come tonight,“ you said and tried to stifle a yawn. 

Fred ruffled your hair. „Thought you had a quiet night, huh?“ he teased. 

„Who thought he had a quiet night here?“ you heard a voice behind you, one you hadn’t heard in a long time. Two chairs fell to the floor at the same time because you and Ginny raced towards Bill, who had troubles to not fall over as you and the youngest Weasley tackled him. 

„Why are we never greeted that way?“ George complained behind you. 

„This was easier when you were smaller,“ Bill said with you and Ginny in his arms. 

„Are you calling us fat?“ you asked and stepped back a bit. 

„Yeah, are you?“ Ginny mimicked you. Before Bill could say anything, he was rescued by his mother who stepped in and hugged him also and started to complain about his hair. You winked at Ginny and with a smile on your face you walked back towards the table. 

It didn’t take long for conversation to flow and it was always a bit difficult to keep up with so many people at the table. You liked it even better when you were seated in the living room. As there wasn’t enough room for everyone you were piled on cushions on the floor or sitting on the armrest. You weren’t so tired anymore as Bill was there – you didn’t see him that often and he had much to tell. The twins talked about a new invention that would hit the store soon. 

When they asked you, what was new in your life you just shrugged. „There’s nothing interesting to tell.“ 

„Well, is Dean still coming around?“ Ginny asked with a smile. You scowled at her. There was a reason why you never talked about a guy here. 

„Who is Dean?“ Fred asked. 

„What does Dean want from you?“ George questioned further. Bill just laughed, maybe because he thought you were old enough by now. 

„Dean wants a date,“ Ginny answered before you could say anything. 

„What’s your deal?“ you asked her. Before there were more questions you started telling what was going on. 

„He’s a dad from the day care I work at. And he keeps asking me to go on a date with him,“ you filled them in. 

„He’s a dad? How old is he?“ 

„Calm down, he’s just a few years older than me. And I said no, so no reason to worry.“ 

„We’re always going to worry.“ 

„Yeah, no one is good enough for you,“ George stepped in. 

„Right, then I’m going to grow old and alone with my cat. Maybe Ginny can visit some time, although Ginny has way more dates than I have.“ 

„You have WHAT?“ Ron questioned and soon they were all fussing over Ginny. Payback is a bitch. 

When everybody went to bed it was just George and you who were still in the living room. You took a seat next to him and laid your head on his lap. Without an instruction he started to comb your hair with his fingers. 

„So, this Dean guy. He’s not bothering you, is he?“ he asked. 

„No, he’s not a problem. You know I’d tell you if I need help.“ 

„I know,“ he sighed. It was quiet for a while. 

„Do you have plans? I mean after the war which is clearly coming?“ you asked quietly. 

It took a while for him to answer. „We just opened the shop, that’s more than I could have dreamed of. For now, I’m happy with that. That and that we are all safe and happy. What about you?“ 

„I want to move out. I’m still saving for my own apartment. But if it’s true and the war is coming, I’ll wait till it's over.“ It was quiet after a while and your eyes fluttered closed. And so it came that you woke up the next day with a stiff neck and way too late. 

You jumped up, starred at the clock (a real one) and ran to your room. You managed to get dressed while somehow walking and you heard that someone was in the bathroom. After knocking Bill told you he was showering, so you told him you’d come in. 

„I overslept,” you mumbled with your tooth brush in your mouth. You swiped over the mist on the mirror to notice that you didn’t look that bad. „See you later,“ you said after you rinsed your mouth and ran down the stairs. You grabbed an apple from the kitchen and then you were gone. 

-x- 

„I’ve got a babysitter for Friday night, so maybe we could eat something together,“ Dean asked you when he picked up his son who tried to get his shoes on himself. You bent down and switched the shoes so he wouldn’t try to put on the left shoe on his right foot any longer. 

„Dean, this is really nice of you, but I don’t want to go on dates at the moment,“ you said while getting the coat for his son. 

„But why? Is it because of me?“ the guy in front of you asked. 

Before you could say anything, you heard your name. When you looked up a smile was plastered on your face. „What are you doing here?“ you asked the tall red head in front of you. 

„I thought you and I could grab dinner,“ Bill said and you nodded excited. 

„I thought you didn’t want to go on a date?“ Dean asked confused. 

„Date?“ you asked confused. „Oh, this is my brother.“ Dean looked from you to Bill trying to find some kind of family resemblance. 

„Yeah, I’m Bill. Nice to meet you,“ he offered his hand. „I’m actually the oldest of her six brothers, who can’t help to get protective of their little sister.“ He raised his hands to show no harm, but the meaning was clear. Dean and his son said goodbye and you grabbed your coat to leave with Bill. 

„For your information, Percy isn’t protective of me,“ you said. 

„He is, just in his own way. We all are,“ he put his arm around your shoulder and you almost disappeared under his huge frame. „Besides, you’re one to talk. I remember you telling my girlfriend that she should better watch her back or you’d hex her and you were way younger than her. Still quiet intimidating,“ he chuckled when he remembered that. 

„Bill, do you have a girl I have to intimidate?“ you stopped and looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

„Maybe. I’ll tell you about her,“ he promised. 

-x- 

They didn’t even tell you about their plan! You were fuming. Of course, you’d have rescued Harry also. You would have offered to go there yourself. What you couldn’t understand was why you came home to find Molly and Ginny sitting nervously in the kitchen eying the window. 

„What’s the matter?“ you asked suspiciously. 

„They’re getting Harry,“ Ginny said without taking her eyes from the window. 

„Who?“ you asked. 

„All of them,“ she answered. You didn’t even get rid of your coat; you sat down next to Ginny and took her hand. After what felt like an eternity the trouble began. Packs of two arrived after another, Lupin making sure they were who they said they were and then it all stopped when you saw George’s lifeless body. You were sobbing, hugging your other brothers but your eyes still on the red head on the couch. When he opened his eyes and made a stupid joke you exploded. 

„Are you mad? What is it with you? First Werewolf attacks,“ you pointed at Bill, „now missing ears… You’re lucky it didn’t hit your brain!“ you sobbed. 

„Well, that wasn’t a really big target, was it?“ George joked and you managed to laugh. It was an ugly laugh with spit flying from your nose and lips, but a real laugh. 

-x- 

Things seemed to get worse. You never really thought about how the war would affect you. How could you imagine such things? You had to go into hiding. First of all because your mom had been a muggle. Second of all your family were branded as blood traitors. 

Ron was gone with Harry and Hermione; Ginny went back to Hogwarts and you were worried sick with no notice of them. You tried to do your best to help and so you tried to get information's for Potterwatch. 

Many evenings you were sitting with Fred and George. Mostly it was to plan your next steps, but sometimes it was just you sitting next to each other and somehow touching the other ones. A hand on a thigh, your arms touching to reassure you that the others were still there. 

When you went to bed you told each other how you were glad that they were there, that you loved them and were thankful for them. And it was then, that the twins realized they needed to bring more laughter in the world again. 

It was just another night and you had decided to hit the bed. You hugged the twins, saying you loved them and went to bed. Fred and George sat quietly next to another, one of them lost in a letter the other one in his thoughts. 

„Fred, what do you want to do after the war?“ George asked suddenly when he couldn’t stand the silence anymore. 

„Huh?“ Fred put away the parchment. „I want to reopen the shop of course.“ 

„Yeah, but other than that?“ 

„Well I don’t know. That’s all we wanted so far. But I think when the time is right, I want to settle down. I haven’t really thought much about it to be honest. I saw myself more than the cool uncle, y’know?“ When George didn’t say anything, he asked why he was asking. 

„I... Fred, I don’t know how to say this, but I think I finally need to say this...“ 

Freds heart stood still. Isn’t the shop what George wanted now that they’ve got it? He wouldn’t be able to keep it up alone. They came up with their inventions together. Or did George meet someone? No, that was impossible with them being in hiding. 

„I think I love her,“ George finally said. That wasn’t what Fred had in his mind. 

„Who?“ he asked confused. Instead of answering George looked towards the bedroom you occupied at the moment. It took a long time for Fred to figure it out. 

„Yeah, we all love her,“ he said slowly, trying to get his twin to say what he needed to say. 

„But this is different.“ He sighed. „When I imagine my future, it’s with her. When I think about the shop, I think about her standing behind us with a smile because she is proud of us. When I think about home, I think of her. I want to come home and I want her to be there and telling me about her day, telling me off for my stupid ideas for new products. When I think about marrying, it’s her face I see when I think about it. I don’t want her as a sister anymore. I want her to be with me.“ 

Fred was speechless. Under any other circumstances he would have laughed and congratulate George for pulling his leg. But he looked at Georges face and saw his eyes beginning to water and his crushed expression. This was real. 

„I know how messy this is. She’s family, but when all of you got protective because you think no one is good enough for her, I got this way because I’ve been jealous. And I tried to get over it, Fred. I really did, but we're together all the time now and I can’t get her out of my head anymore. What if something happens to her? I can’t even think about this,“ and then he broke down and Fred hugged him so he could cry on his shoulder. 

„This is hadn’t imagined. George, does she feel the same?“ 

George shrugged. „I think we’re the closest,“ he admitted. 

„If you’re that depressed and she may feel the same way, it would be cruel of us to stand in that way. Of course, it would be messy, but it could also be wonderful. Think about it, George. She’s already family. All of us love her, she loves us. That awkward first meeting would fall away. You already know how she looks when she wakes up, you know how she’s at home.“ 

„You’re not going to scream at me?“ 

„No, if this is what makes the both of you happy. But don’t be fooled. If you hurt her don’t think I wouldn’t kick your ass just because you’re my brother.“ Fred nudged him. 

George felt better that he told someone about it. He wasn’t sure if you loved him like that, but it felt good to get somehow the blessing of his brother. 

„Oh, just imagine, you could finally make her a Weasley,“ Fred said and grinned at his brother. 

-x- 

With each brother you had a different relationship. While Ron was the one who seeked you out when he needed advice or just someone to talk to, you went to Bill. Charlie wasn’t much around the past years, but when you saw each other it was as if no time had passed. Percy wasn’t so open minded, but when you both found something interesting you could talk for hours. But you have always been closest to Fred and George. You couldn’t really explain it. 

Maybe it was because they didn’t really want you as a sibling first. They were complaining that they were already enough and had to share so much already. You wanted to proof them that you were worthy. Or maybe it was because they always made you laugh when you were sad. Or it was because you always seek George out when you didn’t feel good. 

You walked through the hall past bodies and crying people. You didn’t dare to look closer in fear of breaking down before you arrived at your destination. You heard your name being called from behind and looked up to see Charlie running towards you. „I was searching for you, you’re alright,“ he gave you a bone crushing hug. 

„Are the others okay?“ you mumbled into his shoulder. When you didn’t receive an answer, you knew that something happened. Charlie took your hand and lead you further into the hall. Soon you were met by Arthur who hugged you like he never did before. 

„I’m so glad you’re alright,“ he also said. When he stepped back you saw your family and then it hit you that something was definitely wrong. You saw them all sitting and standing around a person. You saw one twin lying, one twin sitting and your heart couldn’t break more. Tears started to pill in your eyes, refusing to spill over until the sitting twin looked up and into your face. 

Georges eyes met your own and you weren’t really sure how you managed to walk the distance, maybe tumbling, until you fell next to him and took him into your arms. You were both sobbing. „I love you,“ George mumbled into your hair. „I’m so glad you’re okay.“ And then he cried harder because he felt relieve that you were there and you were alive while his twin next to him wasn’t. The others tried to console you, but you refused to let go of each other. You had taken Freds hand into your own and refused to let go. 

„We’re not going to leave him here alone,“ you said when they tried to coax you into leaving. 

„Hey, we could make a big firework show for him. We can work together and we’ll make them so big and bright. Okay?“ you suggested with a hoarse voice. George just nodded. „George? I think I might be bleeding,“ you finally said when you noticed the pain from your back next to the one of your heart. 

He took a look at you and saw a wound on your back. Worrying about you numbed the pain from the loss of his brother. And it was only then when they decided to leave and got home. 

-x- 

It was hard without Fred. You had your own pain, the pain of a full family but you hadn’t imagined what pain it would cause you to see George in such pain without being able to help him. 

The old room of Fred and George wasn’t used. George stayed at the burrow but couldn’t bear to look at the empty bed. As you had moved to Bill and Charlie’s old room when they moved out there was enough space for two beds so George stayed with you. 

It was August and it wasn’t so hot outside anymore. The burrow wasn’t empty by all means with Harry and Hermione staying, but Bill and Fleur had their own place as had Percy. Charlie was still staying at the Burrow. 

„Mom?“ you asked Molly. „Could we manage to get everyone over for dinner on Friday? We could eat outside and maybe… I think we could talk about Fred and honour him? Like tell good stories about him. I have a feeling we all don’t talk about him because it hurts so much, but we kind of forget about the good things. I think this would help us all, especially George.“ 

„This is a wonderful idea, dear.“ Molly said with tears in her eyes. 

-x- 

„Today I want us to talk and laugh about Fred. And in his honour, I decided to get piss drunk, because the first time I got drunk it was Fred who convinced me Firewhiskey wasn’t so bad,“ you lifted your glass and took a huge sip from it. 

„Oh, I remember finding you and you telling me like five times that I shouldn’t rat you out while Mom was standing behind you and you didn’t realise. Fred got such an ear full,“ Ginny laughed. 

It was a nice evening. It wasn’t too hot outside and there was laughter and there were tears, but it was what you needed. You sat down next to Harry. „Are you okay? I know how it feels to lose your family,“ you said and put an arm around his shoulder. 

He shrugged. „I don’t know. It’s hard. Just when I found people who cared… and now they’re also gone.“ 

„Yeah, but you’ve got us. If you want to talk you come over, okay? I won’t judge.“ You bent forward to whisper in his ear. „I heard I’m also an expert for girl advice,“ you laughed loudly when he blushed. 

You were pretty drunk when George got up, his goblet in his hand and when he started to talk you noticed that he wasn’t sober. „So, I decided I want to reopen our shop. I talked to Fred shortly before the battle and we talked about our future,“ he stopped shortly, took a deep breath and went on, „He just wanted the shop to work. That everybody can laugh. He wanted to be the cool uncle.“ He stopped to laugh. He was deep in his thoughts when he continued. „He said it was okay, that I love her. That it could be great because she’s already family.“ He didn’t notice that it was suddenly completely silent at the table. Only the clitter of the crickets was heard next to his quiet voice. „That it’s okay for me not loving her as a sister like all of the others do, but to love her like a man loves a woman. He told me he’s still beat my ass if I broke her heart.“ He took another sip from his cup, his tears spilling over. 

They had all looked at George but now their gazes turned into your direction. George didn’t notice what he had said out loud. Your eyes were wide as saucers. It took a second and then you were gone. The noise of the disapparating pulled George from his thoughts. 

-x- 

„I knew you’d be here,“ Bill said when he walked into his living room. Fleur smiled at you and walked to the kitchen. 

„Wasn’t hard to figure out because I always come to you when I need to talk, huh?“ you said and moved over so he could sit beside you. 

„I want to tell you something. A few years ago, Mom and Dad told me that they wanted to adopt you. You were living with us for a few years and they wanted to do so before you were coming of age. But I told them not to.“ He made a pause when Fleur came into the room with two cups of tea in her hand. She placed them in front of you. 

„You’re welcome to stay the night,“ she said and kissed your cheek before she left the two of you alone again. 

„That’s a really nice story to cheer me up, Bill,“ you said and took a sip of your tea. „Oh, this tea is bad.“ 

„Yeah, I know, but she means well. I just stopped at a stupid point, let me continue. Mom and Dad asked why I didn’t want that and while you think I’m blind, I told them that I had a feeling that you and George could end up together and that this would make this impossible. They told me that I was delusional. But they started to notice how the two of you were interacting and decided against adoption.“ 

„You KNEW?“ 

„I had a feeling,“ he was grinning widely. „So, will you finally talk about it?“ 

„This was always so absurd that I hadn’t given myself a chance to really think about the possibility. I love you all like brothers, but him. It’s like I’m happy if he’s just by my side. I know I can talk to him about anything and seeing him without Fred just breaks my heart. I just want him to be happy.“ 

„Talk to him. Mom and Dad considered that this would happen, they’re not against it. They just want the both of you to be happy. And I want that too.“ 

„Can I stay the night? I don‘t know how I managed to apparated here to be honest. I crashed into your table; we should have a look at it in the morning.“ Bill laughed. He brought you a blanked and a pillow and soon you were staring at ceiling and thinking about George and your feelings. 

-x- 

The next day you felt like shit because when you couldn’t sleep you raided Bills cabinet. You repaired his table, folded the blanket and placed it with the pillow neatly on the couch. 

The only one awake at home was Molly. You kissed her cheek and told her that you really needed to brush your teeth. She smiled knowingly at you and when you walked out of the bathroom you walked to your room. You hesitated before opening the door, but George wasn’t inside. Did he crash with the others? You peeked into every room until there was the twins room left. He hasn’t used it since Fred died. 

You opened the door slowly. George was sleeping in Freds bed and suddenly you felt bad for leaving him last night. You closed the door behind you and walked towards the bed. 

„Move over,“ you whispered and tried to move him so you could lay next to him. He moved a bit and put his arm over you, mumbling your name. You stroke his hair and he fell asleep again. You just laid next to him, stroking his hair until he woke up. 

“Morning,” he mumbled when he woke up. “I need to use the bathroom, meet me here in 15?” 

You nodded and he crawled over you. You pulled the blanket up to your nose and cherished the warm it still held. Your heart was beating fast and each noise outside of the door had you thinking that George would come back. 

Fifteen minutes felt like an eternity, but finally the door opened and George walked in. You noticed that his hair was wet and when he crawled back into bed you noticed that he’d also used the time to brush his teeth. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked and put the blanket over him as well. 

“Confused, nervous, happy – kind of. I don’t quite know,” you admitted. 

“It was a shitty time for me to confess. I wasn’t sure if I’d confess ever.” His arm went over your hips and he pulled you closer to himself. “I love you. I know I’ve said it a hundred times, but I love you. I love you so much and I want you by my side and want to grow old with you. I want you by my side as my partner, my lover and not as my sister.” 

With George it was always like this. There wasn’t a wall to hid your emotions. He’d put it right out there and if you didn’t feel the same, he’d suck it up and would get over it – even if it would hurt like hell. 

“George, I love you, too.” You admitted. You wanted to continue but lips were suddenly pressed against yours. It wasn’t perfect as you were about to say something and wasn’t about to kiss him in this moment, but it was real. It was more than you could have hoped for. 

“I love you,” you said when he pulled away and you looked into his eyes. “And I want to try to make you happy, because I hurt when you’re hurting. I love you so much,” you said with tears streaming down your face. He was also crying and the next kiss you shared was mixed with tears but you'd give this a try. And you know you’d be somehow happy and that you'd heal together.


End file.
